In the Woods
by AnimeOtakuAnime
Summary: Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Arisa, Saki, and three other girls in their class have to live in the woods for thirty days. They must eat, bathe, and explore together. How can they watch their backs for thirty days while six girls hang around them?
1. Chapter 1

"speaking"

"_thinking"_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving _Fruits Basket. _I also do not own any rights to the anime I may refer to.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

"Tohru, what are you all packing for?" Shigure asked.

"OH! I forgot to tell you! For school we have to go through a survival course. Today Mr. Arisawa told us all about how to survive in the woods. We all are in groups of eight and we have to live in the woods for thirty days by ourselves," Tohru over-explained.

"And who will be in your group?"

"Well we got to pick them so it will be me, Yuki, Kyo, Arisa, Saki, and three girls named Tsubaki, Maka, and Patty (I stole those names from _Soul Eater_)."

"Oh I see. Why did you pick all girls as the extras? Wouldn't it have been smarter to pick males?" Shigure asked.

"Oh well there was only three girls left," Yuki chimed in as he was passing by.

Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru packed their bags for the next day and went off to bed.

...

The next morning the three teenagers head off to their school. On their way, they met up with Arisa and Saki.

"Are you two ready for the woods?" Tohru asked her two friends.

"Yes we are," Saki said as robotic as ever.

When they got to the school, the five friends met up with Tsubaki, Maka, and Patty, and headed to the woods where they would find the rest of the class. There, the teacher, Mr. Arisawa would explain the thirty-day-trip one last time and say some last-minute details and advice.

"Hello, class," Mr. Arisawa started, "Today starts your thirty days in the woods. You will all survive off of the land and become closer as classmates. You must stay in your group at all times. There are three large ponds, many streams, and a large river that you can get your water from and bathe. I assume your group will take turns bathing, meaning the boys and girls bathe separately. You will all be required to write in a journal. You will record different plants and animals, describe what you did, what you say, even what you ate and how you managed to catch and cook it.

"There will be twenty-two boxes hidden withing the arena. Each box will hold something valuable to you. Some are large and some are small. there are enough items in each box that you can all take one item from each. Some items include string, matches, knifes, and tarps. Now, you will report to one of the teachers around me. When you get to a teacher, they will give each group a bag. There, you will each put one change of clothes that you brought and the following items given to you: bandages, two empty jugs, four pocket knives, a small box of matches, and a radio. You may use the radio to talk to the other groups. All you have to do is click on which group you want to talk to. Their names will appear on the screen. If that is the group you want, press the green button. The radio is also connected to the teachers. If someone is seriously hurt, you will press the red button and we will get a helicopter to come find you. Five minutes after you press the button, set of the flare you will also find in your bag. Alright, everyone find a teacher!"

Yuki's headed over a teacher, received their bag, and headed over to the gate. When they got their, they all put on parachutes and headed in a plane. The plane went up in the air and everyone got to see the arena. If was ten miles by ten miles so there wasn't a big chance any groups would run into each other. The first group was called up. They jumped out and the next was called up. After five groups jumped, Yuki's group was called up. Since they all had to pick a person to hold on to to jump (because they only had one parachute for two people), Yuki went with Kyo, so neither of them transformed. Tohru went with Saki, Tsubaki went with Maka, and Patty went with Arisa.

After a few minutes they all found each other. Arisa was in-charge of the backpack so she put the extra flare they gave her in the bag.

"Why did they give us another flare?" Yuki asked.

"In case they don't find us the first time. I thought that would be obvious," Kyo said,"stupid rat."

"Who are you calling stupid you damn cat!" Yuki yelled back.

"Stop fighting you two!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Why did you call each other 'cat' and 'rat'?" Tsubaki asked.

"NO REASON!" Yuki, Kyo,and Tohru yelled in unison.

After a few minutes of silence, they all decided it was best to fill the water jugs and start looking for a box. They decided to mark the trees with a knife so they knew were to go to find the river again. After walking for what seemed like a few hours, they managed to find two boxes. The first box had a large tarp, and the second had a fishing pole. On their way back, they found a clearing and decided to build shelter while a few of them went fishing. Kyo stayed behind to build the shelter with Yuki and Tohru. Saki went fishing because she could sense were the fish were, while Arisa stayed because of her strength. The others went with Saki.

A few hours later, the girls came back with a bunch of fish. Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Arisa built a very nice shelter, a fire pit, and a cooking station. Tohru and Saki cut up the fish after Kyo and Arisa cooked them. They all sat on logs Kyo rolled over and laughed all night long.

When they finally decided to go to bed, they all slept in this order from left to right: Tsubaki, Patty, Saki, Tohru, Arisa, Kyo, Yuki, and Maka. After only a few minutes, everyone fell asleep.

In the night, Maka rolled over and POOF!

* * *

I think you all know what happened...

While writing this, I realized this was very similar to the Chunin tests in Naruto. I DID NOT MEAN FOR THAT TO HAPPEN! I had a dream last night that my class had to live in the woods (an arena) in small groups for thirty days.

**If you want the next chapter please write a review saying so! I am not sure if anyone likes this idea. I will take negative comments, too! **

****Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

Thanks for the reviews! I think I will be updating once a week since school is starting soon. I may update twice a week if I can!

Just as a reference, I am basing this story off the anime. I have never read the manga but I have hear Akito is a girl in it. I am not sure what else is different but just remember **this is based off the anime**.

* * *

POOF!

Purple fog surrounded Maka. She started screaming as Kyo rolled her over, grabbing Yuki.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Maka yelled at the top of her lungs.

"It's only a rat, see?" Kyo said while moving Yuki's arms making a joke of the whole thing.

As Maka and Patty laughed, Tsubaki grabbed Yuki and whipped him outside the shelter. Tohru grabbed Yuki's clothes and ran after him while Kyo calmed everyone down. By the time Tohru got to Yuki, he had already transformed back.

"That girl sure can throw," Yuki said while scratching his head.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Tohru yelled, "I went after you to give you your clothes." Tohru sprinted back to the tent, hiding her blushed face from Yuki.

"_This is going to be a long month," _Yuki thought to himself.

...

When everyone calmed down, the two genders split up. The girls went down to the river to bathe, while Yuki and Kyo went searching for any more boxes. Kyo and Yuki wouldn't stop arguing the whole time they were gone.

"How the hell can you be so reckless!" Kyo yelled.

"I am so sorry the sleeping arrangements that the all mighty cat came up with didn't work!" Yuki yelled back.

"I didn't come up with them! It isn't my fault those girls are so damn picky about who they sleep beside!"

"I hope you realize you declared yourself captain of the shelter and since it is your roof, you make all final decisions!"

"Why you damn rat!" Kyo grabbed a hold of Yuki and threw him to the ground. Yuki stood up and the fight started. They were punching and kicking each other to the point where they were both bleeding.

"MY SWEET KYO! WHAT HAS YUKI DONE TO YOU!"

"Huh?" Yuki and Kyo stopped fighting just long enough to say that, then watch as Kyo was smashed to the ground by none other than Kagura Sohma.

"Oh hello Momiji, Haru, and Kagura," Yuki said politely, "and what do you owe the pleasure?"

"Well," Haru started, "the first years were also required to do this stupid test so we had to come to the woods, too. When Kagura found out her 'precious Kyo' was going to be trapped in the woods for thirty days, she joined in."

"Kagura should be graduated, though."

"She pretended to be the same age as Kyo. Since she joined school when our class was about to start, she just grouped with us."

"So were is the rest of your group?"

"Oh that's easy!" Momiji yelled in his higher-than-it-should-be voice, "we ditched our group when we heard you two fighting. We jumped out of the plane not to far from here!"

"Well why don't we head back to my group. You can stay with us. We could use a girl-barrier. Since most people roll over in their sleep, we can put Kagura between us and the other girls. SHE CAN EVEN SLEEP BESIDE KYO!" Yuki yelled the last part louder just to tease the cat.

"What are we waiting for!" Kagura yelled, "Let's head to your group!"

...

"Hey Yuki, did you find any more boxes?" Tohru asked.

"No, Miss Honda, but we found Haru, Momiji, and Kagura." Yuki replied. Tohru always loved when Yuki called her Miss Honda.

"Tohruuuu!" Momiji yelled while running up to give her a big hug.

"You idiot!" Kyo yelled while grabbing the bag of Momiji's shirt. "You can't just run up and hug her!"

"But whyyyyyy? She has seen me trans-" Kyo covered his mouth and ran him away from the others.

"What's up with orange-top?" Arisa asked, "He sure didn't want Momiji hugging or talking to Tohru."

"Oh that reminds me!" Tohru changed the subject, "We found a bunch of berries and another box! The box had another jug in it. I guess it will be useful since we have three more people with us!"

"That's great, Miss Honda." Yuki smiled, "Kagura and Kyo mangled a few squirrels. I guess we will be eating berries and squirrel for lunch."

By the time Momiji came back, the squirrel was cooking and the berries were washed. Everyone sat down and ate, then the boys went to bathe while the girls explored. With Kagura there, there was no doubt they would kill something along the way.

...

SLAP! "They are doing what!" Akito yelled at Hatori, "They are in the woods alone with a bunch of stupid girls!" SLAP! " How could you let that happen!"

"I am sorry, Akito, but they were required for school to do it. We are lucky we know about it at all. If Shagure hadn't contacted us-"

SLAP! "Don't you every say that _dog_ did anything correctly!"

"Akito, calm down. You shouldn't be yelling like this in your condition."

"I don't care! Just get them out of there!"

"Yes, sir."

Hatori called the school right after Akito's check-up. "I see. So Shagure Sohma verbally agreed to let them participate?...So there is no way of getting them out of the arena prematurely?...Alright, thank you."

"Well?" Akito pried.

"They said since Shagure said they all could attend the trip, they can't leave the arena until the thirty days are up or they signal their flare because of an emergency."

"GET THAT DAMN MUTT OVER HERE, NOW!"

After a few hours, Shigure was successfully dragged to the main house and into Akito's room.

SLAP! "Why the hell would you let my _pets_ go into the woods alone for thirty days when they would be surrounded by the opposite sex!" Akito grabbed Shigure by the shirt and threw him to the ground. Akito jumped on top of him and started shaking him violently. "You get my damn _pets_ back before something happens!"

"Y-y-ye-yes Akito!" Shigure whimpered back like the dog he is.

...

"So what was up with the rat this morning?" Arisa asked, "everyone was completely freaking out, but in different ways. Most of use were just screaming, but you ran after it, Tohru. Orange-top was concerned for it, too."

"You see," Kagura answered, "_my_ Kyo loves nature so much that he is concerned for every animal he sees." Kagura made sure to show that Kyo was hers so no one would take him from her. She was really aiming that towards Tohru, but it is good for others to stay away, too.

"Oh! I ran after it to make sure it was okay. It was thrown kind of hard," Tohru nervously spat out.

"Why did you have Prince Yuki's clothes when you ran out?" Patty blurted out.

"Yeah where was he anyways? I thought I would be sleeping by my beloved Prince Yuki instead of his idiot cousin Kyo," Maka said.

"Oh well you see, before I fell asleep last night Yuki said he was going to go by the river to try to catch some fish," Tohru was never good at making excuses, "I just since I was running that way anyways I would bring him some dry clothes." Tohru was very proud of her answer, thinking it was very convincing.

"The river was the other direction and you still came back with Prince Yuki," Tsubaki said.

"..." Everyone turned to look at Tohru.

"Anyways!" Kagura said, "I think that is enough exploring for now. Let's head back!" Everyone was startled at Kagura's outburst, but listened to her and started to head back. Honestly, every person in their group was afraid of Kagura, except Tohru and maybe Yuki.

...

When the girls got back, the boys were already sitting there. Maka was kind of ahead of the others girls, so she decided to listen in on what they were saying.

"We really need to figure this out," Kyo said.

"Maybe we could get Tohru to hug us, then when everyone isn't looking-"

Beep. Beep. Beep. Haru's cell phone went off and cut off what Yuki was saying. Maka ran back to the other girls as soon as the phone went off, finding her chance.

"Guys!" Maka yelled. "I think all the guys like Tohru! They were saying they 'need to figure it out' and 'we can get Tohru to hug us and when no one is looking'."

"Why we aren't looking what?" Tsubaki asked.

"Oh something started beeping and cut Yuki off so I don't know what they were planning. Hey Tohru! Where are you going?" Tohru started running back to camp before Maka could finish.

When she got there everyone was looking at Kyo's phone that he smuggled in. On the screen, it read "Aktio".

* * *

So there's the next chapter. I hope you all like it!

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

Alright here is chapter 3. I hope you all like it!

References:

I am calling Haru's personalities "Black" and "normal".

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP._

"Kyo," Tohru asked nervously, "why did you bring a cell phone! And why is Akito calling you!" Everyone was frozen in shock and horror. No on likes getting a call from Akito, especially when they have done something wrong.

"Akito must have found out about us coming here," Yuki said nervously, "Kyo, go distract the other girls with your cuteness."

"So the rat thinks I am cute?" Kyo said jokingly.

"I MEAN TURN INTO A CAT AND GO DISTRACT THEM! GIRLS THINK CATS ARE CUTE!" Yuki's face turned ten shades of red.

"Make sure one of them hold you," Tohru said as she hugged Kyo, "we don't want you changing back." Kyo ran off towards the girls.

"Hello? Yuki speaking"

"YOU DAMN RAT!"

"Oh hello Akito-sama. What a surprise!"

"DON'T 'SURPRISE' ME YOU FILTH!"

"Is something wrong, Akito-sama?"

"I AM AWARE YOU ARE ALL IN THE WOODS! Give me the phone back you damn dragon!"

"Hello?" Hatori said. "I just took the phone from Akito. You guys need to get out of the woods. Are there any boys in the group that Kagura should be concerned about?"

"Kagura is safe in the group without us," Yuki answered a little flustered because of talking to Akito. Yuki has always been the most afraid of Akito, so it was horrifying to have to talk to him, even if it wasn't in person.

"You all need to harm yourselves so you can get out of the woods. I called the school and they said you can only leave if there is an emergency."

"We will work on it."

_Click._

"Well," Yuki started, "Akito isn't too thrilled about us being in the woods but Hatori said it is fine as long as we are careful. He says Akito can get over it."

"That's great news!" Tohru said with a smile. Kagura was leaning against a tree not too far away, listening in on everyone while the girls played with Kyo. "Ha," Kagura laughed, "Yuki is such a bad liar."

...

That night, when everyone was asleep, Kagura sat up. To her left, all the girls were fast asleep. To her right, all the boys slept. With one big twirl, Kagura slammed into Kyo and pushed him into the rest of the guys. She jumped on them and tried to cover their mouths so they wouldn't wake the girls. "Everyone," she whispered, "get outside. NOW." All the boys dragged themselves outside onto the logs around the fire. Kagura had already gathered a small amount of twigs before everyone went to bed, so she lit them to make a small fire.

"Alright," Kagura started, "we all know Yuki is a terrible liar. We are just lucky enough Tohru didn't catch his lie. Now, Yuki, tell us what you wouldn't say in front of Tohru." Everyone turned to look at the angered Yuki.

"Well you see," Yuki didn't know how to say it. "Akito, well Hatori too, wants us to hurt ourselves really bad so we can leave." Everyone sat there, shocked. Yuki continued, "Hatori said he called the school and they said the only way we can leave the trip is by being in a emergency. I didn't have the heart to tell Tohru that."

Everything was silent for a few minutes until Kyo spoke, "Alright here's the plan. We can Kagura to transform, then attack Haru. By attacking Haru, Black Haru will come out. I will fight Haru, since Kagura couldn't hurt me. Kagura, you will injure the others. I am assuming Akito is fine with you being here since the rest of the group is a bunch of girls. Oh and when Black Haru turns back to normal Haru, sneak up on him and give him the final strike to injure him enough. In the morning, we will still be pretty hurt so Kagura will set off the flare. And Kagura, don't forget to cry. It will be more realistic."

No one believed the fact that Kyo just made the best plan they have every heard. "Kyo?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU COME UP WITH THAT PLAN!" Haru interrupted, "THAT IS THE BEST PLAN I HAVE EVERY HEARD!"

"Actually," Yuki said, "there is one flaw to your plan. How can we make Kagura change into her zodiac form? I mean we are the only guys here and we are all members of the zodiac!"

"We transform when we get overly excited, too, right?" Kyo asked. Everyone nodded. "Well then. I might just have the perfect idea." Kyo waited a few moments for effect, and reached over and grabbed Kagura. "I can't believe I am doing this," he muttered. Kyo leaned down and gave Kagura a big kiss. Kagura blushed and transformed.

Haru laughed, "That is just like the time Tohru called Yuki-" Yuki jumped up and kicked Haru to the ground. "DON'T EVER SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN!" Yuki screamed so loud it was a wonder that no one woke up from it.

Kagura ran over to Haru and kicked him with her hind legs. Kyo jumped in and started fighting Haru while Kagura pounded the others.

...

The next morning, Kyo, Yuki, Momiji, and Haru woke up to their wounds mostly healed. "WHAT?!" Kagura screamed really loud. Everyone turned to look. "Why are there bandages on you guys! Did you chicken out!"

"Oh that was me," Tohru said sheepishly, "when I woke up, they were laying on the ground all beat up. Do you know what happened?" At that moment, Haru turned black and lunged at Tohru.

"YOU IDIOT!" Haru jumped on Tohru punching her repeatedly. None of the others girls knew what was happening. All they could see what gray smoke.

"Oh look at that!" Kyo yelled, "Haru sure is punching a lot of dust up!" Kyo and Kagura grabbed all the girls and drug them away the best they could. Arisa punched Kyo, letting her and Saki free. Lucky for everyone, Haru went back to normal when he transformed. The bad thing was, Haru changed back just when Arisa and Saki got back to Tohru. Yuki and Momiji jumped in front of them, but they already saw Haru naked on Tohru.

"YOU PERVERT!"

* * *

Since this one was so short, I was able to update it quicker than I thought. I still have a week before school starts so I might be able to fit the next chapter in before then.

_I will take requests for anything you want to happen and credit will be given!_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

AN:

Thanks for reviewing everyone! I heard a lot of comments that people liked Kyo making a really smart plan and that he kissed Kagura. I will try to add more of that, alone with Yuki/Kyo verbal fights.

Last night I started watching Fruits Basket again and noticed that I called Hu and Hana (however you spell the names) Arisa and Saki. I only did this because I forgot their names and googled them. I didn't realize they had nicknames. I am going to keep calling them Arisa and Saki to stay consistent. I just want to make sure you all know who I'm talking about!

* * *

"YOU PERVERT!"

Haru was kicked repeatedly all the way to the river. He was then thrown into the river, along with all his clothes.

"Oh Tohru, are you okay?" Saki asked.

"Oh yes yes yes!" Tohru answered, "You don't need to worry about me! I am fine, really."

"Geez," Arisa said as she returned to the others, "he is such a cow sometimes." Yuki, Kyo, Kagura, and Tohru froze. All the color from their faces left them.

"Are you okay Prince Yuki!" Maka and Tsubaki yelled at once. Patty was the only one to make sure Kyo was okay.

"You're a real ass, you know that?" Haru said to Arisa. "Hey, what's up with them." Haru pointed over to Yuki, Kyo, Kagura, and Tohru.

"Never mind them!" Arisa yelled back, "It's you I am concerned about! You are such a cow! You know that?" Haru froze in place for a moment, then started laughing. Haru was always good a "keeping it cool" in times like this.

"Maybe your the cow!"

"Shut up!"

"Don't call me a cow again!"

"Don't call me a cow!" Yuki and Kagura snapped out-of-it and grabbed Haru.

"It's okay," Kagura said, "just calm down."

"Oh no!" Kyo yelled, "he is turning black!"

"Black?" all the girls yelled in unison. Tohru ran over and grabbed Haru. Yuki and Kyo knew what she was doing so they grabbed Haru, too, and ran off. Kagura stayed back so he could keep the others away. When Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru went down the river a little ways, Haru transformed.

...

When Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and Tohru got back to the group, they were already cooking dinner. After dinner Kagura, Tohru, and the guys went to bed. Tsubaki made Patty, Maka, Arisa, and Saki stay up so they could talk.

"Do any of you think they are hiding something?" Tsubaki asked.

"Who?" Maka asked.

"Tohru, Kagura, and the guys, of course!"

"I do sense strange electrical waves coming from the Sohmas here with us." Saki said, which creeped everyone out, apart from Arisa.

"I noticed that they always run off when one of them touch a girl. I haven't seen anything with Kagura, but when Tohru was attacked by Haru, gray smoke emerged from around them. He wouldn't have been hitting the ground, but if he was, the smoke would have been more brown," Maka added. "Also, when I woke up that first morning, Yuki wasn't beside me. Tohru's story didn't really make sense. And what was with the purple smoke? Then a rat with purple eyes? I just don't think any of this adds up!"

"There is that day when we went to Shigure's house the first time," Arisa said towards Saki.

"Yes they were acting quite strange."

"I saw purple smoke then too! And then the Prince's clothes appeared!" Arisa replied.

"That settles it!" Tsubaki concluded, "something is up with them, and we need to find out! Why not we go hug one of them?"

"I'll do it!" Patty yelled cheerfully.

Patty slowly walked over to the shelter while the other girls followed. Tsubaki went ahead of her and opened the flap to get inside, and Patty got onto the ground and crawled over to the boys. "Which one?" she whispered. "Just pick one!" Arisa whispered aggressively back. Since Kyo was closer, she slowly crawled up to him, and poked him. Since nothing happened, she laid her hand on his leg. Still, nothing happened.

Patty grabbed his legs are careful as possible and...

* * *

Cliffhanger! Sorry about the length, I decided I needed to get another chapter out since so many people were excited about it.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Alright here is the next chapter.

Thanks for anyone that reviewed!

* * *

...nothing happened.

"Huh." Maka said. "Maybe you did it wrong."

"I hugged him," Patty replied, "what else can I do!"

"Maybe you should lay on him," Arisa sneered.

"That will wake him up!" Tsubaki yelled.

"What will wake him up?!" Kyo yelled.

"What's going on?" Yuki asked sleepily.

"Ummmmmm" no one knew what to say.

...

When everyone woke up, they sat around the fire that wasn't lit.

"So you thought we transformed into animals?" Yuki asked.

"Well..." Tsubaki replied sheepishly.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK THAT!" Kyo screamed.

"I guess we had good evidence," Arisa answered.

"Well your evidence kind of sucks," Haru muttered to himself.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH," Tohru screamed. (I don't really know how to type a scream, but I tried)

"What?!" Everyone yelled at once.

"WHERE'S MOMIJI!" Everyone looked around.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen him since the incident with Haru and Tohru," Yuki calmly said.

"You damn rat! How can you be so calm when a family member is missing! And an important one at that!" Kyo yelled at Yuki.

"Is now really the best time to be calling each other by animal names?" Haru asked.

"WE NEED TO FIND MOMIJI!" Tohru had been mumbling to herself the whole time and now she is speaking again. "I guess I didn't see him for a while and then he appeared to help Yuki block Haru from everyone but now he is gone again. Oh no it is all my fault! I should have watched him more closely and payed more attention to him. Akito is surely going to-"

"It's alright Miss Honda," Yuki had walked over, sat in front of Tohru, and put his hands on her shoulders. "We will find him." Tohru could see in his eyes that he truly believed they would find him and that he believed it wasn't her fault. She fought everything she had not to stand him up and give him the biggest hug she had every given.

"It's a good thing the fan club girls aren't here," Arisa said, "they would not like how Yuki is looking at Tohru."

...

Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Kagura, and Tohru went out to search for Momiji. Everyone figured they would stay and look around for food and bathe, since Momiji didn't concern them anyways. Arisa and Saki wanted to go, but Tohru said they should stay to protect the other girls. Tohru really didn't want them to go in case something happened involving the curse.

Kagura had made Kyo hold her hand, so they were standing beside each other. Because of the hand holding, Kyo wanted to stand beside Tohru, at least. Haru insisted he stood by Yuki, and Tohru stood by Yuki because she was more comfortable that way.

They walked around for a very long time before they decided they were hungry. They found a few berries along a pond so they ate those and talked.

"How the hell did they find out about the curse?" Haru asked, clearly angry about the whole thing.

"Tsubaki was the one that kept them up so she probably thought something was up." Kyo said.

"Wait a minute," Kagura mentioned, "didn't someone hug you in your sleep?"

"Her chest never touched me."

"We should have Hatori erase their memories," Haru said.

"NO!" Yuki snapped. "No on else is going to get their memories erased!"

"Yuki," Tohru said with care and concern.

Everyone just said and stared at each other. Everyone thought things like _What are we going to do about five suspicious girls around?; Where is_ Momiji?; and_ If anyone finds out about our secret, Akito will be so mad. First we lost Momiji, then our secret. He barley let Tohru stay with us knowing the secret._

...

After a few more hours of walking around, they stumbled upon another group. They decided it would be best to watch from afar to see who was in the group. They saw four girls and Momiji.

"Look its Momiji!" Tohru shouted happily. Momiji and the four girls looked over and saw a few people standing there.

"TOHRU!" Momiji called while running up to her. Momiji was careful this time not to hug her.

'_If you EVER want to see the light of day, you will NOT hug anyone UNLESS there are only Sohmas around! Do I make myself clear'_ Kyo said those words to him when he first saw Tohru in the woods and tried to hug her. Kyo had him by the shirt and whispered it in his ear. He DEFINITELY was NOT going to hug ANYONE.

The girls walked closer and saw Yuki standing there, watching the reunion between Momiji and what looked like Tohru.

"L-O-V-E WE LOVE YUKI! YUKI! YUKI! YUKI! LALALALALALALA LALALLALALA!" the Yuki fan club shouted.

'_Of all people, we had to run into them. Great,'_ Yuki, Kyo, and Haru thought at once.

"Momiji, what are you doing here anyways?" Tohru asked after Momiji calmed down.

"Oh this is our group! Haru, Kagura, and I left them to see you guys!" Momiji yelled as if he won a big prize.

"WHAT!" the fan club screeched, "YOU LEFT TO SEE PRICE YUKI!" The fan club ran over to Momiji, then to Yuki, and back to Momiji. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! YOU WERE WITH YUKI THE WHOLE TIME!"

"Wait a minute," Kyo said, "aren't you all in different grades?"

"Oh yeah, we are," the president spoke, "we just bugged all the teachers until they put us in the same group!"

"Alright well we should we heading back," Tohru said.

Everyone walked back, together, even the fan club girls.

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

AN:

Sorry if I misspelled some words in past chapters and chapters to come. I don't always catch mistakes. I hope you still know what I mean!

And thanks to everyone who reads my story. I can't believe over 300 have!

Well, on with the story!

* * *

It took all Yuki had not to scream at the fan club girls. They annoyed him to no end. The only thing that allowed them to come with him back to his camp was thinking that four girls would be alone in the woods. Yuki was happy that Tohru was smiling and having fun. Momiji was very carefully hugging Tohru's arm. Kyo was still holding Kagura's hand. Kagura was still really happy about it. _'Kyo looks too busy glaring at Momiji to notice that Kagura has her hands around his waist'_ Haru thought. Haru was mainly helping keep the fan girls at a safe distance, but also worrying about having four more girls with them.

When they got back, everyone was surprised that the Yuki Fan Club was with them. Everyone had to hear the story on how they managed to find them. After Momiji told the very long story, Kagura had a few words to say.

"We should all go swimming!" Momiji shouted. Almost everyone loved the idea, a few were slightly against it, but Kyo was VERY against it.

"That would be a lot of fun," Tohru said, "wouldn't it, Yuki?"

"Yes it would, Miss Honda."

"Then its settled!" Momiji continued yelling, "We are going swimming! Let's go!"

...

When they got to the pond, there was a large bin off to the side. The bin read "Swimming Suits! Please hang on the line behind this sign to dry, then put them back.".

"Well that's nice," Kyo mumbled.

"The girls will go over here to change," Tohru took charge, "and the boys will go over here!"

After they all found swim suits that fit and got changed, they met back at the pond.

"Aw," Arisa joked, "Orange-top has pink trunks on."

"Kyo-Kyo looks so cute!" Haru added.

"SHUT THE HELL UP HARU!" Kyo screamed. "It was the only one that fit!"

"Oh sorry," Haru apologized, "I didn't realize you were so _small_!"

"That's not it," Kyo tried yelling, but couldn't because he was blushing too much to say any more than he did.

After the awkward silence, Tohru and the other girls came back, rather confused by the silence and the blushing Kyo. Arisa was the only girl that was present, but decided it was best to leave before something was said that she REALLY didn't want to hear.

"Are you all ready to get in the pong?" Tohru asked nicely.

"Of course," Yuki replied. All the other boys and girls followed Tohru and Yuki into the water.

"I'm not swimming," Kyo pouted. He made a big scene by sitting down, crossing his legs, then his arms over his bare chest.

"Oh I'm sorry Kyo," Tohru started, "I thought everyone wanted to swim. I just thought you did since you came and put a swimsuit on. I guess I won't swim either. I don't want to you to be alone..." Tohru continued to ramble on.

"It's alright, Miss Honda," Yuki said, "Kyo is just upset about what Haru said."

"Oh really? Well what did he say?"

"..."

"That's not important." Yuki answered after the moment of silence.

Kagura walked over to Kyo, grabbed his arm, yanked him up with a lot of force, then dragged him to the side. Yuki and Tohru couldn't hear what they were saying, but they saw that Kagura was yelling and Kyo was just about cowering in fear.

After a few minutes, Kagura came back hugging Kyo. "He decided he will swim," Kagura said sweetly.

"GREAT!" Tohru yelled happily.

...

Everyone splashed around and played games. They started with Marco Polo, but only let girls be it so the guys wouldn't run into any girls on accident. They played tag after that, finally they played chicken. Girls were with girls, boys with girls, and no one transformed the whole time.

When they got back, it was already dark. Since everyone was eating berries along the path on the way back, everyone decided to skip dinner and go straight to bed. After a few hours, Tohru woke up to being carried away from the tent.

* * *

I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I was so busy with school and I went out of town for a while to visit my mom.

So the plan is to have some romance happen between Tohru and another Sohma. You guys need to tell me who and what you want to happen!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Alright guys, here is the next chapter. I can't believe I have 400+ views on my story! This is really amazing! Don't forget to follow and review if you like/don 't like it!

* * *

"Hmm," Tohru mumbled in her sleep. Tohru was lifted up ever so carefully, and carried outside the tent. After re-positioning, Tohru was taken far away from the tent. She was laid gently down on the ground while a pile of leaves was gathered for her to lay on. Once she was comfortably placed, Tohru woke to a little bit of water on her face.

"What's going on?" She asked, wiping the water off her face.

"I took you outside the tent," the mystery boy said, "I need to talk to you _alone_."

"Umm okay?" Tohru was still waking up so she couldn't really make out everything that was said to her. After a few minutes, her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she could almost make-out who was sitting beside her. She noticed she was laying on a pile of leaves and was beside a small stream with two apple trees beside her.

"H-Haru?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that you? I can't really see since its so dark."

"Alright." Haru turned on a lantern and Tohru could see everything around her, even that the apples were light pink. '_They should be ready in a few weeks,' _she thought to herself.

"Oh it is you. I can see a lot better now."

"You sound disappointed."

"No, No, that's not it at all!"

"I know. I am just teasing you."

"So what did you want to tell me? It must be important since you carried me all the way out here. How did you do it anyways?"

"I ran as fast as I could before I transformed. We aren't that far away form the camp. I just held you like a baby."

"Oh." Tohru blushed at the thought of anyone carrying her as a baby.

"Oh right. I just wanted to ask you about Yuki and Kyo."

"Oh really? What about them? I don't know much about them. I guess I know Yuki loves gardening and Kyo likes martial-"

"That's not what I meant!" Haru snapped. "Oh sorry. I didn't mean to shout."

"No, no, it's fine! So what _do_ you mean anyways?"

"Oh wow."

"What?"

"You are as dumb and clueless as they say. I guess I thought you were too, but not THAT clueless."

"Will you please tell me what you mean?"

"Well, you see, Kyo and Yuki have a thing for you."

"A thing? Do you mean a present?"

*face-palms* "We should be getting back. If you don't get some sleep, Yuki and Kyo might get worried."

...

Tohru fell asleep in Haru's arms on the way back. She was laid back down in her spot when they got back.

Tohru only slept a few hours, then she woke up. She actually woke up first, so she decided to make a fire. It was still dark, but she went down to the stream to find some crayfish. All she could think about was her dream. Kyo and Yuki were in it. Tohru was about to get hit by a bus and they ran in front of her. They saved her, but couldn't save themselves.

Tohru shook the thought out of her head and set the crayfish in the pan they found in one of the boxes the first day they were out in the woods. _'How long have we been out here? I think about a week and a half.'_ Tohru sat on the end of the log, with two spots open to her right. Tohru just thought about everything that happened on their trip. The last thing she thought about was her trip with Haru. _'They have a thing for me. What did he mean? Obviously I was wrong thinking of an object.'_ Tohru looked up as if to find the answers in the sky, then realized the sun was coming up. _'Everyone will be waking up soon.'_

A few minutes later, sure enough, Kyo and Yuki walked out of the ten fighting about something. Kagura was trying to get Kyo's attention so she could hug him; Haru was walking out slightly annoyed, looking as if Black Haru was about to come out. Arisa was yelling at Kyo. Saki was just annoyed that she was woken up. Tsubaki, Maka, and Patty were half asleep, only leaving the tent to see what was going on. Momiji was caught up in the crowd of people yelling for someone to help him. The Yuki Fan Club was yelling their song for Yuki. They got mad when Yuki wasn't paying attention.

"Good morning everyone," Tohru said cheerfully. "I caught some crayfish and I cooked them. They should still be warm. I have them over a fire so they wouldn't cool off. I even found a rice garden! How lucky is that? Oh and I filled up all the water jugs. I hope you don't mind, but I went back to your camp, Haru, and brought all of your stuff. I have it sitting over there. I used your pot for the rice and filled your water jugs. I didn't mean to intrude but we did need more since there are a lot more people here now. I set up the other tent. I figured the girls could have the big one and the guys could have the small one." Tohru used her signature smile.

Everyone stared at the cheerful girl in both shock and horror. Here is this girl sitting in front off them who wandered the woods by herself, went to multiple locations, made it back each time, managed to cook, set up another tent, fill five jugs, doing it all in one night, by herself, having huge bags under her eyes, and sitting there looking so happy. They were also amazed that she did everything so quietly. Kyo's cat-like hearing could here a bird a mile away, but not a human walking around and building things all night.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Yuki and Kyo screamed at once, running over to Tohru.

Tohru was very tired, so her sight wasn't quite right. "AAHH!" she screamed as she fell back off the log. She didn't really see them coming and their sudden appearence scared her.

"Miss Honda!" "Tohru!" Haru caught her just in time. He could see that she was falling asleep, and the sudden outburst of Yuki and Kyo would scare her.

Tohru fell asleep as soon as she fell in Haru's arms. Haru had a lot of practice the night before with holding Tohru. He was getting better at not transforming. He wouldn't tell anyone, but he walked around for about an hour practicing not transforming.

"She's alright," Haru said. Everyone seemed to gather around Haru and Tohru. "She is just really tired. Who wouldn't be after last night? She must have been up all night."

_'Why isn't he transforming!' _Kyo, Yuki, and Kagura thought. Momiji was too concerned about Tohru to notice that Haru didn't transform.

"I will just go put her in the tent so she can rest." Everyone watched the tent until Haru came out. "Well, let's eat! We don't want this awesome food Tohru made go to waste, do we?" Haru asked. Everyone nodded and sat down on the logs.

"Is it just me or is there another log?" Arisa asked.

"That was me," Haru said. "I put it there the other day when we found Momiji." Haru used his other form to move the log, but he wasn't going to say that. He figured he would let them think he is that strong. It wouldn't hurt anything to let them think that.

...

After a few hours, Tohru woke up. _'Where am I? Oh yeah. I fell off the log. I must have passes out. I don't remember hitting the ground, thought.'_ Tohru remember feeling really warm after falling, much like the night before. _Haru_. Tohru sat up, and ran outside the tent. She fell to the ground. Her head was throbbing from getting up so quickly. _  
_

"Tohru," Haru ran over am picked her off the ground. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I think so."

"What happened?"

"I ran out really fast as soon as I sat up."

"Why did you run?"

"Honestly, I needed to see you."

"What?

"I wanted to make sure-sure I wasn't any trouble."

"Like hell you weren't!"

"That's good."

"Hey Tohru?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you do all that shit by yourself?"

"I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake someone up just to keep me company. I figured I should be productive instead of just sitting there." Tohru realized She was sitting in Haru's lap and had her head on his shoulder. Haru had picked her up and set her on his lap, but she put her head there. Tohru blushed and jumped back, falling on her butt.

"What's wrong?" Haru asked, clearly seeing her red face.

"Uh-Uh nothing!" Tohru got up and ran. She didn't know where she was running. She just needed to get away from Haru and fast.

...

Tohru ran until she couldn't anymore, which was really far. Tohru always had good cardiovascular health. When she stopped, Tohru looked up.

"AHHHHH!"

* * *

This chapter was way longer than I thought it would be, but I think I needed a long chapter. All of my chapters have been fairly short.

Alright you guys need to tell me if you want long chapter that don't come out as often, or short ones that come out a little more often.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

I guess I don't have any notes for this chapter, so on with it!

* * *

"AHHHHH" Right in front of Tohru, was a giant bear. It was growling and on its hind legs. A lot of spit was coming from its mouth."What do I do! Was it with a black bear that you should stay still and the brown you make a lot of noise or the other way around! AHHHH! What do I do!"

"Tohru!" Tohru looked and saw everyone but Haru running towards her. Kyo and Yuki jumped up and kicked the bear. Kyo ran after it beating it up really bad while Yuki ran over to Tohru.

"Are you alright Miss Honda?" Tears steamed down her face.

"Yuki!" Tohru wanted to hug someone. She really just wanted to hug _him_. Yuki had no choice but to hold his hands out and stop her from hugging him. "Yuki," Tohru cried even more. She suddenly remember the curse. Tohru stared at Yuki a minute, than ran away. Once again, she had no idea where she was going.

The yelling got more and more quite. They were all yelling at Yuki for rejecting her. _'All she needed was a hug and for someone to tell her everything would be okay'_ Yuki thought. '_She might have died if we didn't come and she is expected to just suffer through it herself. No on can give her support except girls. Sometimes all it takes is someone of the opposite sex to tell you it will be okay. I mean, that's all I wanted as a child, to have someone like my mother to tell me it will all me okay. She didn't have a father to do that for long. I COULDN'T HELP HER!'_ Yuki fell to his knees and a tear fell down his face. He couldn't help her like he always wanted someone to help him.

Tohru ran passed Kyo crying. "Hey Tohru! Wait! Come back! What's wrong!" Kyo yelled. He had managed to beat the bear to death. Kyo started running after Tohru.

Kyo caught up to her. "Hey what's wrong?" Kyo asked. Kagura caught up to them. She had left Yuki to be yelled at and ran after Tohru. When she got to them, she say Kyo trying to hold Tohru still. Kyo didn't know who was running after her so he couldn't risk transforming. Tohru was fighting back with all she had.

"It's alright, Tohru," Kagura said. She grabbed Tohru from Kyo and held her down on the ground.

"What happened Tohru!" Kyo was angry that he was the only one that didn't know what happened after he ran after the bear.

Kagura was sitting on Tohru. Tohru sat up in one quick motion, and was free.

"I'M TIRED OF YOUR DAMN CURSE!" With that, Tohru was gone. No one has ever hear Tohru yell or swear. Honestly, Kyo was a little frightened.

No one dared to go after Tohru.

...

Haru struggled to find the place were Tohru screamed. When he got there, he saw Yuki being punched by Arisa. Saki was cheering and everyone else was concerned for Yuki.

"What the hell happened?" Haru asked.

"This damn kid just brushed Tohru off like she was nothing!" Arisa screamed, hitting Yuki again.

"What?" Haru was majorly confused. "Just tell me where she went."

"She went that way," Saki said.

Haru was gone in an instant. Hearing her scream than not being able to find her was terrible. He managed to find Kyo, Kagura, and a dead bear.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Haru asked them.

"We couldn't help her," Kyo barely whispered. Kyo was crying a little. Kagura was just about bawling.

"What do you mean?"

"She tired of the curse," Kagura whimpered. "She ran that way." Kagura pointed and Haru ran for a good ten minutes when he heard crying above him. When he looked up, he saw Tohru laying in a tree. "Tohru!" Haru called.

"What," Tohru said flatly.

"Why don't you come down and tell me what happened?"

"Just go away," Tohru started crying harder.

"I guess I have no choice then." Haru started climbing the tree.

"What are you doing?"

"If you won't come down, I must come up." Haru sat on a branch beside Tohru. "Now what is bothering you?" Tohru didn't say anything. "Alright, I will guess. There was a dead bear. I am guessing you were about to be attacked by a bear, when Kyo and Kagura ran up and killed it. You ran away, running into Yuki and the other. You tried to hug him, and he wouldn't let you. That would explain the 'Yuki rejected Tohru' and the dead bear. Then you left Yuki, went to Kyo, yelled, and here you are. Am I right?"

"Almost."

"Alright. Are you going to correct me?"

"No. It's close enough." Tohru started crying again. Haru stood up and climbed over to Tohru. He picked her up and sat her beside him. He put his arm around her and she blushed slightly and stopped crying. "Do you feel better?" He asked, noticing that she stopped crying."

"A little."

"Now why don't we go back?"

"I don't want to yet." Tohru remembered that Kyo said you can tell people what you want sometimes.

"Okay then. I spy something brown."

"What?"

"We are going to play I Spy."

"What's that?"

"You don't know what I Spy is?"

"No."

"You pick an object around you, then describe it. I used the color brown. Then the other person has to guess what it is. So what do you see that is brown?"

"The dirt on the path?"

"Nope. Try again."

"My shoes?"

"Yep. Alright your turn."

"I spy something white."

"Why hair?"

"Nope."

"I don't know anything else white."

"How about your necklace. It is on the path. It fell off when you climbed up here."

"Damn it! It did!"

"It's alright. Oh your turn."

"I spy something green."

"The leaves?"

"Yeah."

"I spy something," Tohru paused to think, "something very nice."

"You can't name yourself, Tohru."

"I wasn't." Haru smiled.

They were silent for a long time.

...

"Are you sure they went this way?" Tohru jumped at the voice. Haru laughed.

"What?"

"You finally woke up," Haru said.

"I fell asleep!"

"Yeah you did. The sun is starting to set." Tohru looked up at the sun. _'Have we really been here that long?'_

"I don't think they went this way!" Tohru heard Kyo yell.

"Look! Haru's necklace!" Momiji yelled.

"I think they went this way," Kagura pointed.

"Do you think Tohru is okay?" Arisa asked.

"What about Haru?" Yuki asked. "Do you think they found each other?"

"Who know. Haru was obviously here. There is no telling where Tohru is," Kyo said.

"I don't even think they realize we are up in a tree," Haru whispered. Tohru giggled.

"Should we get down?" Tohru asked.

"What do you want to do?"

"Well they do look very concerned." Haru nodded started to climb down while Tohru followed.

"There they are!" Momiji yelled. "They were in a tree!"

"Miss Honda!" Yuki ran over to Tohru. Kyo was over fighting with Kagura about where they could have gone when he realized everyone was standing by a tree. "What's going on?" Kyo asked. "Tohru!" Kagura yelled and ran over. Kyo followed.

Tohru and Haru weren't in the best shape. Tohru's eyes were still red from crying hours before. Both heads of hair were messed up. Tohru managed to lose one of the yellow ribbons Yuki gave her at the hot springs a few months before. Her clothes were ripped in some areas from running through some thorn bushes and falling so much. She had some bruises on her and had some dried blood on her. There was a bruise on her chin and her hands had blusters on them from climbing the tree. Haru's clothes, on the other hand, were perfectly fine.

"Tohru you look awful!" Kyo yelled. Kagura smacked the back of his head for saying that. Arisa and Saki just ran over and hugged Tohru.

"And what the hell do you think you were doing with our sweet Tohru up in a tree in the middle of nowhere?" Arisa got right in Haru's face.

"I found her in the tree. She wouldn't come down so I went up in the tree. She didn't want to go back, so I stayed. She ended up falling asleep. I didn't want to wake her or just leave her."

"I'll buy that story- for now!" Arisa went back over to Tohru. Kyo and Yuki had jealousy written all over their face. Haru was able to make Tohru feel better when Kyo couldn't, and Yuki caused it and Haru had to fix his mistake.

...

When everyone got back, everything almost went back to normal. The girls went and bathed while the boys went to find food. Then the girls cooked the food while the boys bathed. While the food was cooking, a few girls used the skin from the animals they were cooking to try to sew Tohru's clothes the old-fashioned way.

When the food was done, they all sat around the fire to eat. Haru sat on the edge of the log. Tohru just sat beside him without asking. Because of that, Yuki and Kyo had to fight over who would sit beside Tohru. Haru and Tohru were on a log that would fit three people, so Yuki ended up winning. Kagura "had" to sit beside Kyo.

Tohru would not talk to anyone while they ate. She talked one time, and that was to ask Haru if he liked the food. Everyone started to wonder what happened in the tree even more. Everyone besides Sohmas thought that maybe Haru had kissed Tohru. The thought made Arisa angry at Haru. The Sohma, on the other hand, had no idea what would have happened. They were pretty sure a member of the Zodiac would transform if they kissed a normal person. But then again, they were there a while, so he would have had time to change back.

As soon as they were done eating, Tohru went straight to sleep. Everyone stopped talking when Tohru left and stared at Haru. Haru got up and left for a walk. As he was walking away, he heard them talking. He then realized he left his necklace out in the woods. He decided to go get it.

Everyone was asleep by the time Haru got back, so he went to bed.

...

Everyone woke to a loud bang. They all ran outside to see what it was. Smoke was all around them so they couldn't see. Haru ran back in and saw that Tohru wasn't there. He ran out and searched through the smoke. When he finally got to her, she spoke, "I'm sorry." When the smoke cleared, she saw a radio in her one hand and a flare in the other. Tohru had blood all over her. Tohru fainted in Haru's arms.

* * *

Well thanks if you took the time to read all to chapter 8! I decided to try to make the chapters longer and to make them more interesting.

I really want your honest opinions on the story! I will take negative ones, too! I don't mind suggestions either.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Well I think this is going to be the last chapter. Sorry if you think Tohru was acting out-of-character for the last part in Chapter 8. I hope it will make sense after reading this chapter!

* * *

"TOHRU!" Everyone ran over to see what happened to Tohru. She was covered in blood. There was a loud whirling sound and a rope fell from the sky. They looked up and saw a helicopter hovering above them. The helicopter landed and a crowd of people ran over to them. Two of them put Tohru on a stretcher. Everyone ran back to the helicopter.

About thirty minutes later, Tohru was rushed down to the ER. Shigure, Hatori, and Ayami were already at the hospital to see what happened. It took a few security guards, but all of the Sohmas and Tohru's friends were held back.

"What happened to Tohru?" Shigure asked rather loudly.

"We all woke up hearing a loud noise and their was smoke everywhere." Kyo said.

"I found Tohru and she just fainted," Haru said, "The only thing she said was 'I'm sorry'."

Yuki, Kyo, and Haru almost cried before Arisa stood up. "It's all your fault!" she screamed at Yuki and Kyo. "You guys just brushed her off like she was nothing! She probably hurt herself because she wanted away from you so much!"

"What does she mean, Yuki?" Hatori asked.

"Let's talk outside," Yuki started walking outside. All of the Sohmas followed except Haru.

-Outside-

"Well," Yuki started, "we don't know the details, but Tohru ran away from the camp. We all needed to go get food, so Haru stayed behind with Tohru. She had stayed up all night working and she ended up passing out from being so tired. Haru volunteered to stay behind. On our way back, we heard screaming. We found out it was from Tohru. A large bear was about to attack her. Kyo beat the crap out of the bear. Tohru cried and tried to hug me. Obviously I couldn't let that happen. She ran off."

"I chased that bear half a mile!" Kyo boasted. "Tohru came running up behind me. I tried to hold her down but I couldn't lay on her. I had no clue if anyone was following her! Kagura was chasing her, I guess. She caught up to us and held her down."

"When I wasn't paying attention," Kagura added, "she flipped me over. She screamed 'I am tired of your damn curse' and ran off."

"She yelled?" Shigure asked.

"And swore," Yuki said.

"What happened next?" Ayami asked.

"We don't know. Haru came looking for her. We found them a few hours later come down from a tree." Kagura answered. "He managed to cheer her up. She was her old self again when she came out of the tree."

"So they are getting pretty close?" Shigure asked. They nodded. "Well we should go inside. They should be almost done cleaning her cuts." Hatori said.

The Sohmas sat down when they got inside. They all thought it best to change the subject, so they just talked about whatever came to mind. At one point Shigure picked on Haru about having a crush on Tohru. He just blushed and looked away, so Shigure knew the answer to that and moved on.

An hour or so later, a nurse came out. Haru, Yuki, and Kyo jumped up, thinking it was about Tohru. The nurse just gave them a funny look then went out the door.

"A little jumping, are we?" Shigure asked. "She was just leaving to go home."

...

A few more hours past. Many nurses came and went. Some were going home, some arriving for their shifts, and others leaving for breaks. Mostly everyone fell asleep waiting. Haru, Kyo, and Yuki wouldn't even think about sleeping. Each one of them blamed themselves. _'I could have helped her. If I would have just sucked in my pride and let her hug me, she wouldn't have tried to get away from us,' _Yuki thought. _'I barely knew what has happening! I should have asked more questions and been more caring, instead of forcing her to talk,'_ Kyo thought on a similar note. _'I know it is my fault. I don't know what I did, but it has to be me. I thought I made her feel better,'_ Haru pondered. _  
_

"Shigure Sohma," a nurse called.

"Yeah," Shigure blurted out. He was surprised to be woken up from his nap.

"You are the guardian of Tohru Honda, correct?" She asked kindly.

"Yes ma'am," Shigure politely answered. Yuki, Kyo, and Haru jumped up.

"Well she is awake and you may come back and see her. Please follow me," the four followed her as she continued, "she had minor cuts all over her. We cleaned all of them and wrapped her in bandages. We haven't had a chance to ask her what happened yet. She was resisting treatment so we had to put her in a temporary sleeping-state. I was hoping you guys could ask her what happened, if you don't already know. Any information is crucial. She may have to attend a few therapy classes, depending on why she harmed herself. Well, here we are! If she gets tired, would you kindly leave to let her rest?" They all nodded and entered the room. The nurse left, for she had other business to attend to.

"Hey Tohru," Kyo said. Haru, Yuki, and Shigure waved "hello". Tohru looked up at them in surprise. She just huffed and rolled onto her side, facing the opposite way they were in.

"What's wrong, my sweet Tohru?" Shigure asked. Yuki and Kyo gave him a nasty look, but he didn't notice.

Haru walked over to the side of the bed and sat down. Tohru rolled back over to see who sat on her bed. She said at him as if he had nine heads.

"You would think they would give you a nice bed. The windows are look pretty dirty too. Don't even get me started on this floor!" Haru yelled, trying to make her laugh. Even though she really didn't want to, she couldn't help but giggle. Haru continued, "These pillows are pretty flat. They might as well put rocks in them! Hey Yuki, don't you think they should at least get gowns that cover your ass?"

Tohru blushed and jumped onto her back, trying to hid the back of her gown from him. "So your ass does hang out? I always wondered, but I never really knew. I didn't actually look, you know. I was just bluffing-" Haru's voice trailed off. Tohru picked up her pillows and smacked him off the bed.

"Either Haru is a wimp or those pillows do have rocks in them!" Kyo laughed.

"Hey guys," Haru said, "why don't you leave. I need to talk to Tohru." Shigure got the hint, or so he thought, and pushed Yuki and Kyo out the door.

"Let's get straight to the point," Haru pried. "why the hell did you do that shit!"

"I-I-I needed to g-get out of th-there." Tohru stuttered.

"Why?"

"Well I just thought I didn't belong with you guys anymore."

"Why would you think that?"

"In the woods."

"Yeah?"

"Yuki and Kyo couldn't help me. They couldn't help me because of the curse!"

"Help you how?"

"..."

"So they couldn't hug you! Are you really going to decide you aren't right of them because of that?"

"Well..."

"I won't let you give up on us that easy!"

"Haru, I-I would never give up on you guys! I love you all more than you know. It would break my heart to leave you all! You have all treated me so kindly. When I left to go back with my grandpa, Yuki and Kyo came for me. Shigure welcomed me into his home. And you, Haru, you-" Tohru stopped talked when she realized Haru was staring at her. She blushed and looked down. He leaned a little closer and picked up her chin so she was looking him in the eyes. Haru leaned in very slowly, tilting his head slightly.

_'What is he_ doing!' Tohru thought. _'_Doesn't_ he realize he could transform! What am I saying? Why is he even trying to kiss me! I don't know if I am ready to kiss Haru. What if it messes everything up? What will Yuki and Kyo think? What should I-'_

"Are you okay?" Haru interrupted her thoughts. "You look like you saw a ghost!"

"What?" Tohru asked, not really sure what happened. Last she knew, Haru was leaning in to kiss her. Now, he is sitting beside her. "What were you doing just now?"

"When?"

"You picked up my chin."

"I thought there was something on your face."

"Oh." Tohru felt like an idiot.

_'That was close.'_ Haru thought. _'It's a good thing she believed me! It would have been really awkward if she didn't like me back. I guess that explains her face. I guess I was reading the signs wrong._'

"Haru?"

"Hmm?"

Tohru gathered up all her strength, and she practically jumped on Haru, being careful not to make him transform.

"I knew what you were trying to do before," Tohru said, laughing slightly. Haru blushed a little, realizing he was caught. Haru sat up on one elbow, and grabbed her face with the other. Tohru's heart started beating faster and faster. Haru pressed his lips to hers. Neither Tohru nor Haru had kissed anyone before, but Haru seemed to know what he was doing, so Tohru followed his lead. Haru wrapped his arms around Tohru's waste, making Tohru fall onto him. Tohru put her hands on his shoulders, not really sure where to put them.

After a few minutes, they broke the kiss so they could breathe. Shortly after they caught their breath, they both realized they were practically hugging; Haru didn't transform. They both stared at each other with wide eyes. Tohru sat up, straddling his waste.

"Why are you not a cow?" Tohru asked nervously. "You should be a cow right now!"

"How the hell should I know!" Haru yelled in a worried way.

"I guess what they say is true."

"And what would that be?

"That true love conquers all." They both laughed for a good two minutes.

"Haru," Tohru said shakily.

"What is it?" he asked concerned.

"I am getting really tired."

"Well you did lose a lot of blood, and it doesn't look like they gave you any."

"That could be it." Tohru half laid, half fell, on Haru's chest and fell asleep.

From the other side of the door, Shigure chuckled to himself.

* * *

Well I guess that's it. I could put another story after this that's sort of like a Part 2, if you will. I would have a different main event happen instead, obviously. If you guys would like that, you really need to tell me!

Well, **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
